


All Fun and Games by Daegaer [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of All Fun and Games by DaegaerSummary: Clearing out the attic, Sweden and Finland find some items from Sweden's youth.





	All Fun and Games by Daegaer [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Fun and Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58149) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : All Fun and Games

 **Author** : Daegaer

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Pairing** : Sweden/Finland

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Clearing out the attic, Sweden and Finland find some items from Sweden's youth.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/58149)

 **Length** 0:09:32

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/All%20Fun%20and%20Games%20by%20Daegaer.mp3)


End file.
